


Aphmau and Aaron in paradise

by Ajdreams111



Category: Mystreet Aphmau
Genre: Alternate Ending, Aphmau - Freeform, EXCITING, F/M, First Post, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Mystreet - Freeform, Wedding, proposal, ships coming true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajdreams111/pseuds/Ajdreams111
Summary: Aphmau and Aaron watch relationships form before their eyes at their time at the love love paradise resort!





	1. Welcome to love

**Author's Note:**

> Basically fluff between characters and some of my favorite ships from season 2!

Aaron awoke on a bed in his room at the love love paradise resort to aphmaus sleeping eyes. Her face was washed in sunlight. Her hair was a mess, but Aaron loved her all the same. He mouthed a silent "I love u" to her before whispering,"morning." Aphmaus eyes opened slowly and twinkled in the rays of sun gleaming into the room as she blinked, her eyes revolting against the rays, herself awake . She smiled and said ,"morning." Aaron one upped her smile with a kiss. Aphmau blushed and cautiously hugged Aaron and they lay in bed for a while. All of the sudden, Garroth barged over the threshold of the room yelling ," OH MAI GUD DE BRERK FERST IS RERDY!" Aph and Aaron blushed and jumped apart and Garroth said quietly ," oh, did I interrupt... something?" The two just started giggling and sat upward. "No, Garroth. Only trying to get a little beauty sleep." Garroth smiled at her "u don't need it", he whispered under his breath. "What was that?", said Aaron accusingly as Katelyn and Travis appeared in the doorway. Katelyn took one look at aaron and Aphmau and shouted," HOW DARE U SLEEP NEXT TO HER!! I TOLD U TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!!" A faint, sassy Laurence shouted from the kitchen,"oh no she didn't!" Travis and Garroth were sniggering as Katelyn ran over to the bed and leapt on Aphmau. She shoved Aaron away and began jumping on the bed in a frenzy of pillows and blankets. Katelyns shirt floated up showing her stomach, causing Travis to blush wildly. Aph and Aaron both screamed and got up to jump on the bed as well. Garroth and Travis exchanged looks, shrugged, and joined them in the bed jumping party.

The hoppy gang all came into the sunlit kitchen giggling, stomachs rumbling. Lucinda and kc simultaneously turned and asked,"what was going on in there?!" They all started laughing except for Katelyn, who was still furious with Aaron. As everyone sat and ate breakfast, Aaron and Aphmau bumped each other's feet under the wooden table. They were both trying not to laugh. There faces were turning purple In their efforts. Travis was trying (but miserably failing) to get a lunch date with Katelyn. He begged on his knees until she agreed to at least walk on the beach with him. As Travis got up from his kneeling position on the ground, he saw everyone laughing histerically at his attempt. Even Katelyn started giggling. Travis smiled and said," what, u guys jealous of my lady skills?

everyone laughed even harder saying things like "u can keep them". Aaron put his arm around aphs shoulder and said ," who's the only one with a girlfriend here?" Aph blushed furiously and made herself smaller under Aaron's muscular arm. Dante looked mutinous up in his direction. Travis started smiling. "Katelyn is my girlfriend!", he tried putting his arm around HER shoulder but she shrugged him off swiftly. "Ur more like my boyfriend in training!" Everyone laughed even harder though it didn't seem possible, and got ready for a nice day at The beach. 

As Aaron and Aphmau sat on the hot sand, they saw Travis and Katelyn walking hand in hand by the ocean. The water came up over their feet and washed away silently. Aph saw Travis pick something up from the water, she assumed it was a sea shell, and hand it to Katelyn. Katelyn smiled at him and took his hand once more, this time, she put her head on his shoulder as they walked on, their blue and green swim wear glistening just like the water under the beautiful setting sun. Aaron broke the silence ," well, I guess he is the boyfriend in training." Aphmau laughed and Aaron stood suddenly, picking her up and cradling her like a baby. " Aaron! What r u doing!" "Taking u for a swim.", he responded. Aphmau struggled to get away from him but failed, not wanting to hurt him. Aaron placed her down in the shallow water. She was shaking. Aaron put his arms around her. "What's wrong?", he whispered in her ear. "I...I can't swim. " she responded. She felt so embarrassed. Aaron looked in her eyes and kissed her on the cheek. "Well We have to fix that! Don't we?" Aph smiled uncertainly and nodded reluctantly. Her and Aaron stepped further and further into the clear, crystal blue water together. Aphmau stepped out to where her feet couldn't touch the bottom and panicked. She thrashed around until Aaron picked her up and cradled her again. He set her down where she could touch. He taught her how to doggy paddle and swim under water in the shallow parts, and became professionals in the deeper places. They practiced for a few hours. When the sunset gleams went away, the two went back to their beach towels to dry off. "Thank u.", said Aphmau. She leaned into kiss Aaron. However, Travis came flying and landed on top of Aaron before she could reach him. Both Aaron and Aphmau screamed and Aaron shoved him off. "Dude!", he yelled. "Sorry!", said Travis," I guess I moved to fast". Aaron and Aph exchanged looks of the deepest loathing. "U looked like u were doing well when we saw u earlier!", said Aphmau. Travis looked at her with insanity etched in his face. She understood immediately. "U tried to kiss her, didn't u?", she asked. Travis got up, looking at his feet, and nodded slowly. "And she punched you over here, didn't she?", Travis nodded again. Aaron rolled his eyes, just as Katelyn came running in the hot sand towards Travis. "I'm not done with u!", she shouted. Travis let out a little whimpering yelp and ran behind Aphmau as she stood casually. Katelyn went right up to him, grabbed him by the armholes of his tang top, and nearly slammed her mouth into his. Aph and Aaron both looked at each other. Their jaws dropped open. When they were finished Katelyn looked Travis in the eye and said ,"don't ever try to do that again" Travis stood there shocked for a moment, then nodded quickly. Katelyn smiled. Travis took her by the hips and kissed her again, more gently this time. She took his hand and led him up to a dinner restaurant. Travis willingly followed her with a huge grin on his face. 

There was a new sleeping arrangement that night: Garroth slept with Zane. Laurence slept with Dante. Katelyn with Travis. Lucinda with kc and Aaron with Aphmau. Everyone was happy with there new partners. As they all bunked down for the night, breathing in the warm night air, they realized how much they all loved each other. It was then that Aaron made a decision that would change his, and aphmaus, life forever. So with this exciting idea in mind, Aaron and Aphmau dozed off together in paradise.


	2. Old times call for old measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I ship these two but I just think they'd get along well :). Also these early chapters are rather old soooooo sorry for trash writing. Just stuck with me and they get better. Promise!

The group sat down the next morning to eat breakfast. This time, it was Katelyn and Travis playing footsie under the wood table. Aphmau and Aaron smiled at each other and held hands discretely. Garroth and Dante were fighting over who was better at picking up the ladies. When the fight started to get physical, Travis ran to "break it up". "Guys, please,please! I think we all know that if this contest involved all of us( he gestured to all the guys), I'd win." He looked so proud of himself. "As if!", yelled Laurence. "O-ho no!", yelled Dante,"I am!!" The boys all stood and got into a scream fest. Well, all besides Aaron, who was laughing as he put his arm around aphmaus shoulders and squeezed her as she blushed and giggled. "Somebody grab the popcorn. ", laughed Lucinda. When they heard Her laughing, the boys all came to there senses and reluctantly stopped arguing. Everyone finished there breakfast and got ready for the day. 

Later that day, Travis was walking on the boardwalk with Dante and talking about their high school days. All of the sudden, Aphmau came running up to them. She looked winded "Guys!", she screamed. "You've got to come help!!!". She ran back towards the hotel. The boys exchanged looks and ran after her. When They entered their room, they gasped. It was a complete wreck. Tables were flipped. Glass was shattered. Teony ran over to Aphmau. "He's hurt!", she shouted. Aphs mouth dropped open and she ran after Teony. Travis and Dante followed them looking confused, and came into Aphmau and Aaron's room. Aaron was sitting on the bed next to Aphmau. He had a lot of deep cuts all over his body that Aphmau was tending to. There was blood everywhere. They looked over to where Lucinda was standing and saw she was using her witchcraft to tend to someone as well. As they stared, that person rose from his chair. He turned and smiled at the boys. "Dante!", he said cheerily. "Balto!?", Dante responded. The two boys hugged and smiled. "What are you doing here!", asked Travis. "Heard Aph and Teony were here. I wanted to see if Aphmau and Aaron had finally gotten together. When I asked Aaron, however, he went off at me. ", Balto growled, glancing to where Aaron was sitting. Aaron looked mutinous. He stood ," what you left out was the little detail of you saying you'd steal her from me if I didn't win a fight against you!" He clenched his fists. Aphmau calmed and sat Aaron down quickly and rested her head on his shoulder as she iced his swollen bicep. Balto was laughing ," yeah, I guess I did leave that tiny little thing out." Aaron growled at him. 

Everyone besides Aaron and Balto spent the rest of the day cleaning their room. Everyone except Lucinda. She went over to "take care of" Balto. However, everyone could plainly see that The two were just talking. "So you went to pheonix drop high too? Wow, small world. What was your best class?", he asked her. "Witchcraft. I'm guessing yours was werewolf class.", she responded sassily. Balto chuckled. "Youre alright", he said. Suddenly, luci leaned in close. Her hands lay on either side of baltos legs as she hovered over him. Her warm breathe touched his face. "You are too.", she whispered, kissing his forehead gently. Balto blushed and Lucinda went to get a wet towel for his cuts. 

From then on Lucinda and Balto acted very strange around one another. Balto was very protective of Lucinda and always was near her. Lucinda always acted very sassy and flirty with Balto around. Well, more than usual anyway. Everyone knew the announcement was coming, but it was still exciting when it was made. "Everyone, we have something to say.", said Balto loudly. "Lucinda and I are a thing". He announced playfully, gesturing rapidly from him to her, his tail wagging. Everyone started clapping and lucinda was blushing. "Finally!", yelled Garroth ," all this flirting was making me sick!" Everyone laughed. There were now three couples at the love love paradise resort. 

Balto slept in Lucinda and kcs bed room now and stayed with them for the rest of the week. Kc had a special frenemy with Balto. They got along well, but she hated his dogness compared to her catness. Her prayers were answered when Lucinda and Balto moved to Teony and ivys place so they would have more room.


	3. Opposites attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane and Kc!!! This was written before this pairing was an idea so I was happy to see them actually get together!

The next week, everyone decided to go out for lunch at Olive Garden together. When they got there, the couples sat next to each other while Zane and Garroth ordered the food. When they came back, Zane sat next to kc and Garroth sat next to Jenna and Dante. When The food came, Aphmau went nuts (she loves Olive Garden). There were tons of breadsticks and pasta and all the good stuff. The group decided to put all the food in the middle and share it. Aphmau liked this idea:). Balto and Aaron immediately started eating as much as they could stuff down their throats in a strange show of masculinity (?) and Aphmau snatched up a basket of breadsticks. Unknowingly, Zane and kc reached for the same bowl of pasta. They accidentally bumped into each other and said sorry simultaneously. Blushing, Zane allowed kc to grab the pasta before he did," a-after you" . For the rest of their time at Olive Garden, zane and kc continued to bump into each other. Zane may have done it purposefully a few times. Later that day, kc barged into zanes room. Zane screamed as kc yelled ," Zane kun! Kawaii chan just saw all the boys enter a surfing competition! Aphmau senpai said Zane kun wouldn't want to enter but everyone else is watching the boys surf!" Kc was breathing heavily. "Hey! I can surf!", said Zane. Kc grabbed zanes hand" come on Zane~kun or we'll miss it!!", she squealed and dragged him down to the beach. Both of them were secretly blushing the whole way there. It was the final round of the competition. Everyone wanted to do the competition elimination style. Balto and Aaron were the last ones left. It quickly became very competitive. Zane and the rest of the guys who were eliminated were sitting quietly on the ground while the girls (especially Aph and Lucinda) were standing and cheering loudly. Kc was standing next to aphmau and rooting for Aaron. (Balto had as nice of abs as Aaron causing attention from unknown girls on the beach.) All the girls had picked there sides. At one point, Zane got up from his spot to get a water. He walked over to the bag of beach stuff which was behind Aphmau. All of the sudden, kc tripped while jumping and fell onto Zane. They both toppled onto the sand. "Oh Kawaii chan Is so sorry Zane kun!", Kawaii chan exclaimed. Zane was blushing. As kc tried to get up, Zane pulled her closer. Aphmau gasped as their lips touched. Pretty much everyone gasped. Zane let go of her with his eyes closed. A few moments later, he came back to reality and said," I'm so sorry kc, sorry. I...I..." But kc put her finger on his lips. She was smiling. "It's ok Zane senpai. " Zane smiled and they kissed again. Everyone on the beach who could see them started clapping. The two smiled and looked around. Realizing kc was still on top of him, he gently helped her up and got up himself. Aph hugged kc and Zane just as Aaron and Balto came in. Aaron ran over to Aphmau "Were they all clapping because I won?", he asked . Balto look at Aaron evilly and grunted. "Not exactly", said Aphmau excitedly. "Then why. What happened? " "I'll tell you later. ", she said "I love you", said Aaron very suddenly and they kissed as well. They kissed for a long time. Everyone was laughing and smiling and cheering. It was the greatest day of aphmaus life. Even aphmaus mom was having a good time. This was the perfect moment. Aaron knew it was now or never. He chose now.


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AARON PROPOSES

The sun was setting. Calm Music was playing. The waves were crashing against the beach. Everyone was dancing and clapping and laughing. Aaron turned to Aphmau and kissed her again. "Close your eyes. ", he said quietly. Aphmau giggled and did as she was told. Aaron went and got his special gift for her from the bag on the beach and ran back over to Aphmau. He always carried it with him"Now keep your eyes closed", he said. Everyone had noticed and gathered closely around now. Whether they were friends or not. They were all quiet. The couples had there arms around each other. Quiet, peaceful music was playing. Some couples were slow dancing as they watched. Warm winds were blowing. Aphmau was smiling. Her fists were clenched in expectation by her side. This was the perfect moment. "Listen", said Aaron. The warm breeze was blowing his words to her ears. "I knew from our very first kiss that this was the direction I wanted to take our relationship. To be more than friends. To be together. When I asked you to be my girlfriend about a year and a half ago, I never knew where we would go, but it didn't matter. We were happy" Aaron was sweating now. He had an uncontrollably large smile on his face. Everyone was smiling. It was completely silent except for the music and the waves and Aaron's words. Aphmaus smile broadened. "Now I know exactly where I want to take us. I want us to be forever. So I have a question for you." A surge of excitement swept through Aphmau. Everyone watched in happiness as Aaron got down on one knee. All the couples held each other tighter and there smiles got bigger. Aphmau started trembling. "Will you open your eyes", everyone giggled and some tension was released. Aphmau obeyed and started crying the happiest tears of her life. "Will you marry me?" There was a moment of silence. It seemed even the soothing winds died down to hear her response. "Yes!", She practically screamed. Aarons smile seemed to stretch to the moon. He got up and hugged and kissed Aphmau. She tackles him to the ground. Everyone followed suit. He put the ring on her finger. Everyone was cheering and screaming. Aphmaus mom kissed katelyns dad. Katelyn kissed Travis and took him to meet her dad. Aphmau and Aaron started dancing wildly to the music. The sun was setting. The air was filled with laughter and cheering. Everyone on the beach got ready for a long night of partying. Balto started howling at the crisp full moon. Lucinda was laughing and kissing him. Everyone started dancing and the couples were laughing and making out. The music played and the warm winds blew steadily. Aphmau and Aaron knew they were truly in paradise.


	5. The New Fiancés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got that wedding vibe goin down

Aphmau and Aaron walked into a full kitchen that morning. Everyone looked exhausted from the party, but still cheered. "Here comes the bride!", sang Laurence. Aphmau rolled her eyes and Aaron laughed. "Oooooooio there's so much to do before the wedding!!", exclaimed Kawaii Chan. "Calm down!", Katelyn said ," we have a lot to do before getting ready for the wedding. Like relaxing. " everyone chuckled but agreed. "Hey, where is Travis?", asked dante. "Oh. He's with my dad. On the ocean. Fishing. My dads pretty over protective.", responded Katelyn, shaking her head. "What time is it?", yawned Aphmau. "Bout 11:00. ", said Zane. Aaron looked suddenly shocked. "Oh! I...have to go.... do.....a thing!" He went to get dressed. "See you babe. ", he kissed Aphmau. And left. "Wait where are you..." Aphmau started to say. "And he's gone. ", she finished. She sat down to eat breakfast with everyone, while worrying about Aaron. 

Later that evening, Aphmau was walking along the beach on the sand with Zane, Garroth, and Kawaii chan. They were talking about garroths hula lessons, when someone came up behind Aph and grabbed her by the waist. Aph screamed. "Aaron!", she exclaimed ," u scared the flup out of me!!" Everyone was laughing. "Mind if I walk with u guys?", Aaron laughed. Aphmau responded ,"heh sure. Hey, where did u go this morning?" "Oh....just, *ahem* grabbing a .....thing! For someone....", Aaron said worriedly. Everyone looked at Aaron confusedly. "Aaron kun. Kawaii Chan wonders if u r talking about meeting up secretly with Dante kun. ", said Kawaii chan slighly. Aaron pulled at his shirt collar and laughed nervously. "Hmmmmm.", said Zane," anywiay, I was thinking we could go back to the water park tomorrow. U know, since Aph now knows how to swim." "That sounds fun", replied Garroth. Zane smiled at kc. "Sound good?", he said taking her hand. Kc blushed and nodded. Garroth started feeling awkward. "I think I'll go back to the room.", he said suddenly. "Awe stay with us!", pleaded Aphmau. Garroth started walking away backwards "nah I'm just gonna enjoy the single life. ", he said smiling. He suddenly ran into ivy, who was knocked over. "Oh!", he said in his awesome low Garroth flirt voice," so sorry!" Ivy smiled. "There's the Garroth I remember. Garroth smiled and helped her up. "Wanna go back to my room?", he asked. Ivy blushed ,"if you'd like. Come on!" The two ran up to the room. Everyone else looked at each other and shook their heads. They were all expecting the news soon. The boys made bets on when it would come.


	6. Romance rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garroth and nicer ivy! Personally I ship Laurence and Garroth but it fit well. Also got a cute Aarmau moment :)))))

Around one week later, everyone went to see a movie. The girls outvoted the guys so they were stuck watching midnight: this years best movie love story, of sprinkle vampires(by Stephanie mayo). However, everyone was just happy to be together. When everyone was planning this trip, Travis spoke up. "Maybe we should make it a daaaaaaaate", he nudged Katelyn. She smiled and laughed. "Like on Valentine's Day?", asked Garroth. Travis nodded at him. "I don't see why not. But everyone has to have a couple. ", said Dante quickly. Everyone giggled. "Thinking of Jenna?", Aphmau laughed. "No! I just....would like it to be like Valentine's Day!", yelled Dante protectively," didn't everyone have fun?". Everyone laughed harder and nodded. Aaron put his arm around aphmaus shoulder. His first date with Aph as his new fiancé. 

 

Everyone showed up at the movie theatre. All were in even couples except for Garroth, who claimed his date was on her way. She never arrived. As the group arrived home, everyone was questioning Garroth as to where she was. They were also asking who she was. Garroth always responded to their questions saying it was someone very special to him or that it was just an old friend. Everyone pretty much figured it out instantly because of garroths reaction when they asked if the girl was Ivy. And when they asked Ivy about Garroth, she just blushed and said he was nice. Then, a couple weeks later, Garroth came forward during dinner for an announcement. 

Everyone made a loud noise. It was a mix of silent "finally"'s, moans and quiet cheering. Garroth rolled his eyes. "We didn't wait that long to get together!", he said defensively. "Uhh yeah u did. ", said Aaron ,"I only waited a year and a half", he said proudly showing off aphmaus ring. She smiled at him. "Well if u didn't propose, I would still love u.", Aaron blushed. "Yeah?""yeah" Everyone else looked away as their lips touched. "Please! Don't flirt in front of us!", yelled Dante. The fiancés giggled and touched their noses together. 

As everyone got ready for bed, Aaron came up behind Aph and grabbed her by the hips. She screamed. "Aaron! U!", she chased him around the hotel room. He hid behind a wall and tackled her onto the bed. Both of them were laughing and Aaron kissed her. She smiled at him. "I have to go take a shower.", she said. "May I join u?", asked Aaron slighly. Aphmau blushed profusely. She staggered out of bed ," uh... W w well. I I j j just. I I." Aaron got up and went over to her. "Hey", he said. "What." "Just kidding". She smiled. "U can if you'd like.", she felt safer in Aarons arms. More sure of herself and her actions. He kissed her," sure.", he said. Aph grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. As they approached the door, they saw Katelyn and Travis kissing through the doorway of their room. Aph smiled. She was so happy here. 

As the two lovers got into the shower, they started talking about the wedding. However, something was still nagging at Aphmau. "Hey", she asked Aaron,"where did u go that one day after u proposed to me?" Aaron suddenly went dead quiet. Nervousness struck Aphmau suddenly. "What?", she asked. Aaron looked at her. "I...just...went to workout!", he said nervously. "When u left u said u needed to get a thing", said Aphmau. The fear continued to creep up her spine. Was Aaron cheating on her already? She started to cry. "What's wrong!", said Aaron, sounding concerned. "It's just, I'm so afraid ur cheating on me. But then I know u would never do that to me! Would u?", she said through tears. Aaron was shocked. He would never in a million years ever think of cheating on Aphmau. He just wanted to get her wedding dress from Dante. Aaron hugged her. "No! No, never! I just needed something from Dante. Just a gift for u. I wanted it to be a surprise!", he said. Aphmau smiled at him. "U sure?" "Positive" he hugged her and rocked her. The rushing water seemed to join there bodies as one. Aphmau stopped crying. She looked up and kissed him. She loved him.


	7. Prepare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will our lovely fiancés react to this unforeseen turn of events.

As the wedding neared, Everyone at the love love paradise resort started panicking. They still needed dresses, a cake, decorations, and food for the reception. Aphmaus main concern was dresses. She needed six bridesmaid dresses for Katelyn, kc, Lucinda, Teony, Ivy, and Jenna. Plus she needed to figure out who her maid of honor would be. Aphmau draped her hair over her checklist and list of ideas. She was exhausted. She looked at "bridesmaid dresses!" Written in large, black letters and thought to herself. Then it hit her. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Cadenza! She could be a bridesmaid as well and Aphmau could ask if she could make the bridesmaid dresses. The thought of just buying the dresses crossed her mind but she knew she wouldn't have enough money for them. That evening, She called cadenza. 

With the dresses finished, and Jenna doing hair and makeup, Aphmau was starting to feel more confident about the wedding. "Kc already agreed to bake the cake.", said Aaron as he and Aph pooled over the list again. "Laurence wanted to help Dante with the cooking.", said Aph. Aaron nodded. "So all we need now is a venue", said Aaron. "Any ideas?" "I've always wanted a beach wedding.", said Aphmau ,"u know like shoeless and fun. Like when u proposed to me." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her and kissed her. Everyone else was asleep. It was quiet. But of course, things change. Even the quietest of quiet. 

"Katelyn!! Katelyn wake up!!", Aphmau found her self yelling. Aaron was getting kc and Zane. "What is it", Katelyn moaned. Travis started to shuffle next to her. "Tornado warning Katelyn! We have to go!", screamed Aph. The winds had picked up. Everyone else was in a panic. The quiet was gone. Aaron had run to wake up everyone in the rest of the hotel that he could. Katelyn woke up Travis. Aph looked out the window. The tornado was about two miles away and moving fast. Everyone was gathered together including Teony, Ivy, Balto, and Lucinda. Jenna was rushed to a different shelter. Everyone grabbed the dogs and get outside, where a large crowd of people was rushing to the nearest shelter. Aaron grabbed aphmaus hand and ran her into the crowd. The group followed pursuit. Everyone ran in the crowd and to the shelter.


End file.
